stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Ares Minorian Language (AML)
The Ares Minorian language, also known as Aresian or AML, is a fictional constructed language created by Kjack1111 for use by the fictional Aresian species. Orgins 'Old Aresian: 10 BC–0 AR' In 10 BC AMC, early Aresian people were looking for a way to communicate quickly and easily. Eventually, it was decided that communication would spread through word of mouth, and the resulting language became known as the Aresian language. 'Development of Middle Aresian: 0 AR' Upon the many reunification wars in 0 AR, the Aresian language gained new complexity as cultural synchronism occurred. One of the results of these wars was the development of the Aresian writing system, which is sampled below: :/|{] _[]\/ {][-[- |-|[-|-\[- \|/ ("AS YOU SEE HERE") 'Modern Aresian: 0 AR–''present As the Aresian Empire began their conquest of space, a wide variety of planets and cultures were exposed to the Aresian language. As a result, these cultures adopted it as their own, leading to a wide variety of dialects spoken throughout the universe. The number of Aresian speakers is currently 7.5 trillion. Ares Minorian ranks as the second most-widely spoken language in the Light Universe, with the most-widely spoken language being the Zalgonian language; the number of Zalgonian speakers is currently 10 trillion. However, recent immigration to Ares Minor may result in Aresian gaining more native speakers in the future. Grammar '''Sentence Structure All sentences in Aresian are based on the following structure: :Subject → Predicate → Verb Runes/Letters /| = A -| = B \| = C |/ = D = E |{ = F |-. = G |-| = H -|- = I _| = J /|\ = K || = L |\| = N |/| = M [ = O = P {} = Q |-\ = R {[]} = S - = T [_} = U \+/ = V \/+\/ = W \=+=/ = X \+=+/ = Y =+= = Z 'Capitalization' Professor Meleken Nesior is a well-known Aresian historian and linguist. His works include his tomes on the evolution of the Aresian language and the history of the Aresian Empire. Nesior famously wrote in his tome on the Modern Aresian language, "No one in their right mind in the Aresian Empire would even think about capital letters; they are a waste of time for us." As such, there is no capitalization in the Aresian language. 'Punctuation' There is no evidence in Modern Aresian of a period (or full stop). However, Middle Aresian had the symbol \|/ to represent a period (full stop), though it was abandoned during the development of Modern Aresian. In place of a period (full stop), words have an extra space between them to denote the start of a new sentence. |\/| = ! \||/ = ? 'Numbers' Aresian numbers function in a similar manner as Roman numerals, with basic mathematical operators to go along with them. 'Middle Aresian Numerals' + = 1 ++ = 2 +++ = 3 ++++ = 4 +++++ = 5 ++++++ = 6 +++++++ = 7 ++++++++ = 8 +++++++++ = 9 ++++++++++ = 10 'Modern Aresian Numerals' + = 1 ++ = 2 +++ = 3 =+ = 4 = = 5 += = 6 ++= = 7 +++= = 8 -+ = 9 - = 10 'Modern Math Signs' -*insert number*-*insert number_*outcome number = ADDITION EXAMPLE: -1-1_2 !Insert number!Insert number_Outcome number = SUBTRACTION EXAMPLE: !+++!++_+ ~*insert*~*insert*_ = MULTIPLICATION in essence: - = addition ! = subtraction ~ = multiplication Category:Languages Category:Light Universe Category:Aresians